


The 'H' in haechan is for horny.

by SemiiColon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Short & Sweet, Taxis, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiiColon/pseuds/SemiiColon
Summary: Taxi escapades.





	The 'H' in haechan is for horny.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble.

There is a plexiglass divider and a flimsy bit of curtain between the back of the cab and the driver, offering a measure of safety in case Donghyuck and Johnny turned out to be knife-wielding robbers and a comforting illusion of privacy to those passengers who have nothing of the sort in mind. Even so, and even despite the driver having switched on the radio and having become seemingly oblivious to their presence, Johnny lowers his voice to ask, (mostly to himself but y'know. Donghyuck):

"Fourteen and a half minutes?"

"Yea, they know these things, drivers do." Donghyuck leans closer and whispers conspiratorially, "It's called 'The Knowledge'. They know every street, every corner, exactly how long it takes to get from any point to another. They have brains a bit like yours." He reaches out to cradle the back of Johnny's head in his hand. Johnny shifts away, mildly irritated.

"You are drunk."

"So are you." Donghyuck's hand moves down to Johnny's shoulder.

"Less than you. You act so goofy drunk."

"You like me anyway right, hyung" The hand leaves Johnny's shoulder and lands firmly on his thigh.

"Donghyuck", Johnny hisses between his teeth and glances pointedly in the direction of the driver's back.

"He has no idea who we are. He doesn't care."

Donghyuck has that stupid grin on his face again, the one that makes his cheeks dimple and gives his eyes a sparkle that for some reason has women swooning in their thousands for the 19 yr old. Johnny, of course, is entirely immune. So immune, he does not even need to move Donghyuck's hand off, because it has no effect on him whatsoever. Not even when it moves higher, fingers splayed, now curling, practically massaging his thigh. No effect whatsoever, no effect, none.

"You're so tense, Johnny hyung. Relax, the dorms not too far away"

"I'm not tense", Johnny replies automatically, clenching his hands into tight fists and unclenching them hastily when he hears, or rather feels, Donghyuck's chuckle very close to his ear. And, he can't miss the way Donghyuck keeps spewing nonsense.

“Loosen up." Donghyuck's breath, moving away from Johnny's ear to ghost down his neck, is warm and smells of alcohol. Johnny gathers his resolve to push Donghyuck firmly away and tell him to stay on his own side of the seat, but somehow the thought fails to manifest as action. Instead – it must be those drinks he had, maybe he shouldn't have – he finds himself turning his head to the side, exposing more skin for Donghyuck to breathe on and then kiss.

Seeing them reflected on the inside of the tinted window makes it feel like watching a film. Donghyuck's shaggy honey mop of hair, his head moving entirely unsubtly as he tries to get past the collar of Johnny's shirt to lick the junction of neck and shoulder. Johnny's own face, mouth gone too soft and slack, his expression one he doesn't want anyone else to see; it is too unguarded. He closes his eyes.

"Wish we had more time." The hand on Johnny's thigh has moved higher. "I'd let you do me right here. Would you like that?" Fingertips skimming over the fly of his slacks now. “What if i sucked you off?"

"Donghyuck, what the hell are you saying?", he begins even as he feels himself harden against Donghyuck's hand. He swallows the rest of his reproachful words, not trusting his voice.

"Shit, I know, I know.. It's nice to think about it though. Or I could ask the cabbie to take a longer route, drive in circles a bit..."

“No."

"Can I at least kiss you?"

Donghyuck has the nerves to ask in his drunken state of mind and it is far less risky than the other ideas to come from Donghyuck's stupid, drunken, sex-obsessed head. Kissing they could possibly explain away somehow. At any rate, that is how Johnny reasons with the more sober part of his mind.

Besides, it is crucially important that Donghyuck stops sharing those ideas in that well-honed seduction tone of his. It is all too easy to imagine them, letting resistance fray at the edges, and from there, it would only be a small step to complete irresponsible abandon.

All in all, it is best for all concerned that Johnny lets Donghyuck kiss him at the back of the cab, half-draped over him, wet, sloppy, tonic-flavoured lips and tongue doing their magic.

(Perhaps it be a given, but even drunk, and maybe especially when he is drunk, Donghyuck is a magnificent kisser.

Johnny would rather eat rusty nails than tell him so.)

"What are you doing?" Johnny whispers urgently when Donghyuck suddenly breaks free and slides halfway off the seat to bring his face to the level of Johnny's chest.

Donghyuck looks up with a wicked smirk that makes Johnny want to smack him and then kiss him again. Then he tilts his head and takes a bit of Johnny's shirt between his teeth, his damn teeth, right where the topmost button is, and tugs.

"'s difficult", he mutters when the button does not come elegantly undone, and tugs harder. Too hard. The button does come undone then, but not elegantly. In fact, it comes right off.

"Whoops", Donghyuck says, spits the button unceremoniously on the floor and dives in for the next one, entirely undeterred.

 

By the time fourteen and half minutes are up, Johnny's shirt is open to the waist and missing two buttons. As it happens, he is unable to cover the state of the shirt under his jacket, because said jacket is very much needed right where it is: draped over his arm and, incidentally, also over his lap. Donghyuck is sitting right where he properly should, looking far too cheerful for his own good.

Johnny exits the cab as if the seat was on fire. He does not know what Donghyuck says to the driver or how much money changes hands. He just wants to get into his room, any room and just crash.

After all, there is a time and place for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Horny hyuck for the win.


End file.
